Objective of the research is to evaluate the efficacy of enzyme replacement for the alleviation of signs and symptoms of Gaucher disease Type 1. The goal is to develop techniques for early assessment of therapeutic effectiveness. Long term objective is to determine prospectively the relationship of disease severity, molecular defect and response to therapy.